The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to computer systems, methods and computer program products for analyzing contention data and following resource blockers to find root causes of computer problems.
It is well-known that computer systems have problems and that these problems can be very complex, especially in distributed systems where relationships between applications including operating system, middleware, and end-user applications cannot possibly be mapped and are always changing. Therefore, finding the root causes of computer problems is extremely difficult. Current solutions to the computer problems include: requiring prior knowledge of the computer system or infrastructure of the computer system, modeling normal behaviors even while applications are running, comparing current state of the computer system with the normal behavior modeled, and potentially discovering the root cause. In certain situations, having prior knowledge of the computer system or infrastructure of the computer system, and/or modeling normal behavior may not be possible, especially for a collaborative distributed computer system.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.